Better Days
by ShepherdAequitas
Summary: Claire has not had much luck lately. She catches the boyfriend she was supposed to be moving in with cheating. She ends up stuck in a city she's never been to before, no money, and nowhere to go. The twins, of course are more than happy to welcome in a young lady such as claire. one a little more than the other. What will this mean for claire though, when "The Saints" go to work.
1. Chapter 1

Better Days

By: ShepherdAquitas

Disclaimer: I do not own "Boondock Saints" or the wonderful characters affiliated with the movie. However, god bless Troy Duffy for kindly creating all of it.

A/N: hey guys so I wanted to let you know a couple things to help with the story. So this is going to be a story that MORE OR LESS follows the movie's story line. This is my first fanfic so I apologize in advance if it's terrible. I love the movie and the last thing I want to do is butcher it with terrible writing so I will do my best, just be gentle in the comments please? The story is set like a week or so before 's day when most of the trouble started.

The sound of rain consumed me as I reluctantly stepped out of the cab, taking my small backpack with me. The driver scowled at me and muttered something about wasting his time on some penniless bitch.

_Sheesh, bitch is a little harsh. _I thought; not daring to speak the words.

I couldn't exactly blame him though. I had flagged him down knowing I had nothing to pay him with. I suppose I was counting on the good in people; a big city like Boston probably wasn't the best place to do that. I had only been standing there a few minutes, but I was already soaked to my skin. I gritted my teeth to keep them from chattering, and took out my cell phone.

I dialed my friend, Natalie's, number. She lived in Boston and had agreed that I could stay with her until I had settled down with a job. Unfortunately there had been a big mix up. They had told me my flight was delayed a day, I then told Natalie not to wait up. The airport paid for the passengers to be put up in a hotel for the night. I had been laid out on my bed, still in my clothes, some random show playing on the television when they called me saying the flight had been rescheduled. Leaving me to scramble to my terminal and board the plane, very disgruntled, and not at all in the mood for the 2 hour flight ahead of me. It wouldn't have been a problem but they waited until 10:00 to tell us.

As I expected she didn't pick up. We may not have departed on the friendliest terms but the cab driver had got me close enough to Natalie's that I could walk the rest of the way.

Walking 20 minutes in high heeled boots is never fun, it's made even less so when rain keeps drilling into the top of your head. I shivered and kept going 'till Natalie's apartment came into sight. I ran eagerly to the door and hammered on it. No one came. I tried buzzing her. Silence. Desperate, I tried whipping a couple of rocks at what I assumed was her window; the rain seemed to make one unbroken sheet, making it very difficult to see. Nothing stirred in the black windows. I stomped my foot and silently screamed in frustration. I knew I probably looked a little ridiculous but I wasn't at the point where I could laugh at my situation; today had just been one problem after another. I pulled my sopping wet, coat tighter to my body. I have no money for a hotel room. I began walking aimlessly through the city. I eventually found myself in a very shady looking part of town.

I stopped and looked around for a second. The street was mostly deserted except for the occasional drunkard, staggering around like a blind man. I kept walking until I came up to a slightly dingy looking pub. 'Finally' I whispered with a sigh of relief. The slightly faded lettering above the door read 'McGinty's'. I pushed open the double doors and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they have been really encouraging. Sorry I didn't update for a little while, my internet has been misbehaving and being difficult. I hope you guys like chapter 2! If my terrible grammar skills offend you I do apologize, but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to grammar and punctuation. I will however do my best. Please keep reviewing; any tips and feedback would be really helpful. Thanks Xx

The bar went silent for a moment as the door slammed shut behind me; I got a couple of strange stares but everyone soon went back to talking. I stood on the threshold for a moment enjoying the rush of warmth as I took in the scene before me. It was a fairly nice establishment. Not super fancy, but quaint and simple. It had looked a tad small from outside but once inside you saw it could quite a few people.

I pushed my dripping hair from my eyes and moved closer to the counter. I peeled off my sopping wet, coat as I walked; exposing the black v-neck beneath. I shivered a little as a freezing droplet of water rolled down my spine. I pulled myself up onto one of the high stools sat around the bar. I shifted uncomfortably as a man on my left began to stare at me with a hungry look in his eye. I was just considering getting up and leaving when I heard someone shout:

"Fuck! Ass!"

I jumped; a little squeak escaping my lips as a group of men burst into laughter. I realized it was the old bartender who had shouted.

"Ah go fuck yer'selves!" he said laughing and turning towards me.

"Sorry for de' wait. What can I get ye lass?" He asked politely.

I paused for a moment slightly taken aback by the sudden change. Recovering I said:

"Oh no it's fine, I'm kinda broke at the moment I was just hoping to get out of the rain see." My cheeks flushed red as I noticed a couple of the people around the bar eyeing me curiously.

"C'mon girl, ye can't be sittin' at a bar and not have sumthin te drink" said a man as he slid onto the empty stool on my right.

I spun on my stool to face him. I found myself looking at a very attractive man with dark-blonde hair; he was wearing a plain brown, long sleeve shirt and jeans. He tucked his black pea-coat onto the back of the stool as he sat.

"C'mon, you look like you could use a drink." He said looking me up and down.

I paused, biting my lip.

"_Really Claire? Your gonna let some random guy buy you a drink"_ Asked a cautious little voice in the back of my head.

Yes, yes I am.

I looked up at his face to see him staring at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I would love a drink, actually." I said, grinning a little at his apparent surprise.

"Really?" he asked. "So your not gonna do d'at whole back n' forth t'ing?"

"What back and forth thing?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"You know where you say no, d'en I say I insist and ye try n' say ye have a boyfriend and make up some shite name and d'en finally ye let me buy ye a drink." he said, still looking slightly surprised.

"Ahhh" I breathed. "No. you see usually I would do that, but I've had such a shitty day that I could just really use a drink." I said laughing a little.

He beamed at me. "Well d'at suits me jus fine. And what can I get for ya?" he asked.

"Something that'll make me forget the day I just had." I said returning his smile.

"Look at d'at, we a'ready have sumtin in common. We both like Whiskey!" he said laughing and calling the bartender over; who'd drifted away when we began talking, to chat with a black- haired man at the other end of the bar.

I watched as the black-haired man got up and walked towards me. I could hear the man next to me say: "A glass o' scotch for de lady an jus a beer fer me. Thanks Doc"

He turned back to me. "I jus realized I haven't even introduced meself. I'm Conner and uh- hold on a sec..." he paused to call over his shoulder "Murph!M-murph-" Conner was cut off by a slap round the back of his head.

"I'm right here, you big eejit!" said the man with the black hair, which I assumed was Murph.

"Oh" said Conner looking a little embarrassed. "Dis is me brudder Murphy." He said looking at me and gesturing to his brother.

"Murphy dis is…" he paused looking at me.

"Uh, I'm Claire." I said filling in the awkward silence.

"Hmm, Claire. A pretty name te go wid a pretty face." Said Murphy, smiling at me and kissing my outstretched hand.

"If Prince-Fucking-Charmin' over here is done, I would like te hear 'bout dis shitty day o' yours?' said Conner as Doc slid us our drinks.

"_This is going to be a long night." _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! You probably saw that there were a few weird mistakes in there. I don't really double-check chapters before I upload them, which I probably should do. Also if you see any weird mistakes when it comes to the alcohol, you should know I don't really drink so I'm just kinda doing my best and making it up as I go. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and please continue to give feedback! Xx

"The bastard!" exclaimed Conner.

"Fucking asshole!" agreed Murphy.

I had just finished telling them the first part of my pitiful story. The thing that had really kick started my losing streak. When I'd walked in carrying groceries and opened the bedroom door thinking I would find my boyfriend asleep beneath the sheets; instead I had found him quite awake beneath the naked form of his secretary. I relived how he had stared at me dumbfounded for a second, then yelled for me to "shut the door!"

"What did ye do?" asked Murphy staring at me.

"What any sensible woman in my situation would have done." I said suppressing a devilish grin.

"Ye shut de door?" asked Conner, looking practically disgusted.

"No… I took the carton of milk from the grocery bag and poured it over them." I replied beaming with remembered satisfaction.

They were both silent for a moment, staring at me in disbelief; then the bar was filled with the sound of their laughter. Conner was doubled over and Murphy was gasping for breath.

"Ohh I wish I coulda seen de look on his face!" said Conner still laughing.

Murphy nodded in agreement still too breathless for words. I smiled and giggled a little remembering Andy's face as I walked towards them with the carton.

"It was pretty priceless." I replied as their laughter began to die down. I finally picked up the forgotten glass of whiskey. I'm not much of a drinker and when I do it's usually beer or some fruity concoction. I put the glass to my lips and took a large gulp of the brown liquid. It burned a track down my throat causing me to cough and splutter.

"Ahh c'mon lass it in'nt dat bad." Murphy said patting me on the back lightly.

It actually wasn't. Yes, it was a little strong for my liking but after the initial sting it left a pleasant warmth in my belly that had me taking another sip.

"D'ere ya go!" laughed Conner as I downed the rest of the drink greedily. "So what 'appened after d'at?"

"Well, there was nothing left in Toronto for me and I really wanted a fresh start so I got on a plane and came here. I was _supposed_ to stay at my friend Natalie's place but long-story short there was a mix up and she is either gone or asleep right now." I said. The whiskey had gone straight to my head and I started to feel a little tipsy.

"Why din't yah jus go an stay at a hotel or sumtin?" questioned Murphy.

"Because I've got no money. When I was in the airport this guy ran into me by _accident_ and I think he may have stolen my wallet." I said putting air quotes around the word accident.

"I didn't even figure it out until I went to take out my money before flagging down a cab. I flagged the guy down anyways, but when he found out I had no money he kicked me out." I finished as Conner slid me another glass of whiskey.

"Ye weren't fuckin' kidding when ye said yud had a shit day, lass! I mean… Christ! I need a drink and I'm only hearin 'bout it!" said Conner staring at me in disbelief.

I laughed and nodded. He didn't even know the half of it. I was starving and still soaked to my skin.

"Speakin' of drinking." Interjected Murphy. "I'm way too sob'r for a Friday night. How 'bout I get us sum shots." He asked grinning.

Conner and I agreed and he called Doc over. When they got here though I remembered how much I hate doing shots. Murphy passed them around and I looked at it warily.

"Te Claire!" exclaimed Murphy throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Our new friend!"

He downed his shot and me and Conner followed, swallowing them in one go. I scrunched up my face as the liquor touched my tongue. _Ick_. Murphy took his arm from around me causing a small shiver to run through my body. I was still freezing and the warmth from his body had felt nice. He sat back down and took out a cigarette placing it between his lips. He gave one to Conner who took it and nodded his thanks. Finally he turned to me. I shook my head. Murphy shrugged and put it away, inhaling deeply on his.

"So what about you boys?" I asked, leaning my elbow on the counter and placing my head in my hand. I was starting to feel sleepy and it didn't help that Conner ordered me another glass of whiskey.

"What do ye want te know?" asked Murphy blowing out a cloud of smoke. Grey tendrils floated over and left warm kisses on my face.

"I don't know… umm…" I thought for a moment. "Oh I got one! What do you guys do for a living?"

"We work at a meat packing plant." Said Murphy.

"It int' exactly glam'rous but it pays fer de beer so…" added Conner.

We went on like that for a while. I couldn't tell you an exact estimate of time but after two beers, another glass of Whiskey and one more round of shots I found out that they had only come to Boston a few years ago, they were twins, and they both found it very distracting that my clothes were still wet and clinging to me. I had caught Murphy staring at my chest and when I asked if he was enjoying the view his face turned bright red and he'd sputtered:

"C'mon can ye r'lly blame me lass. I mean its low cut te begin wit, d'en yer all wet an its all clingy an'" his face turned an even brighter shade of red. Conner had smacked him in the back of the head.

"D'ats fucking disrespectful!" he said, in mock outrage.

"Ah go fuck yerself Conner. Don't pretend ye weren't starin at her tits like ye'd found de holy grail!" he'd said returning the smack. At that I fell into a horrible fit of the giggles both boys grinning at me when I couldn't stop. It was worsened when Murphy had said:

"And don't _ye_ pretend like ye weren't t'inking 'bout all o' dis." Winking and waving a hand over his body.

It was very late when I finally attempted to get up and leave. The alcohol immediately rushed to my head and I stumbled clumsily into the twins; Conner grabbing my waist and Murphy catching my arm.

"Where are ye going, exactly?" asked Conner.

"I'm tired and it's pretty late so I was thinking maybe a 24 hour diner. Preferably, one that doesn't regularly check its bathroom for sleeping girls." I replied giggling a little at the thought. Conner stared at my face for a second then pulled Murphy aside telling me to stay there.

They then began to speak some other language. I couldn't understand it so I watched their faces as they spoke, and listened for any discernible words.

"cén fáth dont linn a ligean ar an cailín fanacht ag ár n-áit ar feadh tamaill? tá sí aon áit le dul agus féachann sí cosúil le d'fhéadfadh sí a úsáid oíche maith codlata." (_why__don't__we__let the__girl__stay__at__our place__for a while__? __She__has__nowhere to go__and__she looks__like__she could__use__a good__nights__sleep__)_ Said Conner putting his hand on Murphy's shoulder and gesturing towards me.

"True, cant againn go díreach lig di wander timpeall nuair atá sí seo meisce, ach áit a bhfuil sí ag dul a chodladh?" _(True, we cant exactly let her wander around when she's this drunk, but where is she gonna sleep?)_ replied Murphy shrugging. At this Conner grinned.

"ah beidh orainn a smeach bonn nó rud éigin nuair a tháinig muid go dtí an droichead" _(ah we'll flip a coin or something when we come to that bridge_) he replied winking. They both laughed and turned back towards me. I was thoroughly confused. Murphy took a puff on his cigarrette then said:

"We've decided it wouldn't be righ' te let ye go wandering around drunk out of yer head an looking like d'at." He gestured to my clingy clothes.

"Well i cant stay here all night. Doc said he's getting tired and he'll be wanting to close soon." I replied still confused. My brain seemed to be moving in slow-motion.

"And why were you guys talking in another language?" I added.

"I jus had te run sumtin by Murph." Said Conner.

"What were you saying?" I asked slurring a little.

"We were saying d'at if ye wanted ye could stay ova' at our place fer t'night, seein' as ye have no place te go." Replied Murphy, his eyes on my face.

I hesitated before saying: "Well my mum told me to never go home with men I meet in bars." "especially the irish ones." I added grinning a little.

"Is d'at racist?" said Conner feinging a hurt look. "I feel like d'at was rascist."

I giggled and shoved him gently. My brain still felt like it was moving in slow motion but I was not so drunk yet that I didn't see the danger. I didnt feel any danger though. I didn't get that tell-tale lurch in my stomach that always seemed to warn me when something was up. I couldn't help trusting them.

"So what ye say lass?" asked Murphy.

"Promise you wont murder me and chop me up?" I asked laughing a little but looking carefully at their eyes; measuring their reactions. Conner looked shocked and a little amused while Murphy's was a mixture of confusion and,again, amusement.

"Where de fuck would ye get d'at idea?" asked Conner.

"I watch a lot of crime shows". I shrugged.

Murphy laughed and turned to his brother.

"Shall we d'en?" he asked.

Me and conner nodded and the twins extinguished their cigarettes in the ashtray before donning their identical coats. I knew i was taking a huge risk and if I awoke in one piece, or if I indeed woke I would probably kick my own ass for my carelessness. But at this moment I was to drunk, tired and cold to really care.

"Please tell me your place isn't far." I said hopefully as we approached the rain spattered door.

"Don't worry lass it in'nt d'at far." Replied Murphy pulling me into his side.

I sighed, leaning my head against him as we exited onto the rain-washed street. 


End file.
